


Used

by RosalindInPants



Series: Intimate Lessons [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: AU - sin, F/M, First Time, Glain is not impresed, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Drabble, Wolfe is Glain's dildo and he loves it, very casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/pseuds/RosalindInPants
Summary: Glain decides it's time she found out for herself whether sex is as exciting as all her friends make it out to be. She drafts Wolfe to assist in this experiment.Wolfe never has been able to refuse orders from an attractive soldier.
Relationships: Christopher Wolfe/Glain Wathen
Series: Intimate Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655851
Kudos: 4





	Used

Wolfe didn’t think he’d ever been as used as he was now. Shoved into a chair, his hands placed firmly at his sides, his trousers unceremoniously undone, and ridden like the sex toy he obviously was.

He couldn’t even tell if his partner was enjoying herself. She was utterly, infuriatingly silent. Not so much as a grunt as she thrust herself up and down in a quick, precise rhythm. Like a metronome. Like an automaton.

He couldn’t even see her face. Just her uniformed back and her bare, powerful thighs.

He could have stopped her. He should have, really. A word, a gesture, a firm push, any sign of refusal, and he was sure she would stop. Probably apologize for even suggesting this mad idea.

But, oh, by all the gods, how thoroughly arousing it was to be used like this. He was nothing but a shaft for her to impale herself on, and he loved every moment of it. His climax came on hard and fast, and he was too stunned to even warn her of its coming.

She noticed, of course. A softening cock was, after all, a noticeable thing. It rendered him useless to her.

She stood. Wiped herself clean with the hem of his robe.

“Well. That’s all it is, then? I cannot imagine what all the fuss is about.”

She stepped back into the trousers she’d so casually shed, doing the buttons up with military efficiency while he sat there panting, unable to do anything more than stare.

“Thank you, Scholar Wolfe. I appreciate your willingness to instruct me in this matter.” With a slight bow, she extended a hand.

His own hand shook as he took it. “Of course, Lieutenant Wathen. Glad to be of assistance.”

A bow, a salute, and she was gone.


End file.
